


we fall again

by komet



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, and it won't be specifically romantic so if that's not ur thing u can see them as just friends, ehh idk when the wrenchus will come in, haha I added a character tag u get cookies if u notice this shit, marcus feels awful about horatio still so that will get mentioned if I get the chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komet/pseuds/komet
Summary: DedSec had picked up on some shady Prime_Eight activity, so Marcus had gone out to check it out. It was simple enough.Rather, it was supposed to be simple.ormarcus gets snatched and wrench gets mad





	1. lights out

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first watch Dogs fic and I'm not a good writer lmao. nevertheless i hope u enjoy !!
> 
> the title is from one of joji's songs !!

DedSec had picked up on some shady Prime_Eight activity, so Marcus had been sent to check it out. It was simple enough.

Rather, it was supposed to be simple.

  
Trees coated in green summer leaves whirled by on one side of the long, rather secluded road as Marcus drew the motorcycle around a turn, his earbuds silent but still secured anyway. On his other side, the sunlight glared off of dazzling blue ocean waves as they lapped at the rocky shore all the way down the cliff. The few clouds dotting the sky gave little protection from the sun's intense stare, though the wind that whipped around him as he drove offered solace.

He knew faintly where he was, as in he knew how to get back to more familiar territory, but that was about all he had going for him at the moment. Marcus had grown up here, but he could only vaguely recall ever using this road on just one occasion.

"Alright, y'all. Pullin' up now." Marcus said over DedSec's communication line as he neared his destination, the lively buzz of the city far behind him now.

"Kick some Prime_Eight ass, Marcus," replied Sitara before the channel quieted again.

The hacker hopped off of his bike before getting close so that he wouldn't alert anyone of his arrival, leaving the motorcycle in some brush as he started forward, sticking carefully to the tree line. He grabbed the stun gun from his belt, moving his bandana from around his neck to instead cover his face. He surveyed the premises from a concealed position by the road, looking around for anybody patrolling the gates. There were no sentries.  
That observation was a bit unsettling, seeing as they'd gone to the trouble to base this thing in the middle of nowhere and then didn't bother with guards outside. And it wasn't even like this place was inconspicuous, because it was literally just a building surrounded by a big barbed wire fence next to an isolated back road. So, naturally, it felt weird that an area of this size had nobody, at least on the outside, to keep watch.

Marcus tightened his grip on his weapon as he moved quickly across the pavement and then toward the building, his steps muffled by the grass underfoot. He was getting weird vibes and he had a gut feeling to just turn back and leave this place be. But he opted to just man up instead, shaking off the anxious feeling and taking in a deep breath. He hacked open the gate easily, then opening NetHack on his phone and looking around the area through the screen. There were a few doors, some power boxes and fuses; things he could crack open without making much of an effort. It was eerily silent, save for the hum of electricity, but even that was quiet and uncomforting.

This place was making him more and more skittish by the moment. He would've figured a Prime_Eight base would be sparked with all kinds of activity, electronical and human. Maybe some stolen security robots or something, anything. Anything but this weird nothingness.

"Okay.. this place is weirding me out big-time." Marcus said quietly after tapping into the DedSec channel, crouched against a cement wall. There was a door right around the corner, but he was still hesitant about going in. He'd never felt so offput on a mission before.

"Why? What's up?" Sitara asked, voice hinting at a bit of concern. He didn't want to worry anyone or seem helpless or make them think he couldn't do it. He needed to come through for his team.

"You good, M?" Wrench added as Marcus then noted the scarcity of cameras. He was considering just shutting them down, maybe get someone's attention so he could stop feeling creeped and alone, but very much not alone at the same time.

He almost nodded, but remembered that that would be useless. "Yeah, yeah, it's all good here. I don't know, man. Somethin' about this thing doesn't feel right, y'know? I really hate to sound paranoid, but Josh, can you keep an eye on any activity here?" Marcus requested, a bit disappointed in himself for being so reluctant to carry his mission out.

"Yeah. I got you covered." Josh confirmed, and that gave Marcus the push he needed to round the corner. He wished he was holding his Goblin rifle rather than a stun gun right then.

The hipster got the door open and stepped through it, almost immediately met with a staircase. The lightbulbs above cast a somewhat weak yellow glow across the space, Marcus at least glad that there _were_  lights. He'd half-expected to just be shot or something right after he'd stepped through the metal door. He started quietly down the stairs with confidence, getting to the bottom of the first flight and about to head down the next when he saw it.

The Tezca gang symbol.

Less than a moment later, the lights went out.


	2. too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marcus fuckin books it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long!! y'all have been so great!

"Marcus, blackout in your area. The place just lit up a few hallways down. Get out." Josh reported right after, and Marcus had already started sprinting back up the stairs.

"Yeah, I got that. Pretty sure this is a fuckin' Tezca hideout, man," he said into the comm as he quickly reached the door. He couldn't get it open with his phone. Marcus cursed under his breath, panic speeding his heartbeat up as he vigorously (and hopelessly) tried to twist the door open. He knew it, he fucking knew it. He stopped when he thought that he heard footsteps, whirling around and wrapping his index finger around the trigger.

This was definitely a trap; that much was obvious, and he just needed to go over everything in his head before he tried to figure things out. Or he could just focus on getting the hell out. The latter seemed more realistic at the moment.

"Marcus, what's happening in there?" Sitara's voice cut through his flurry of planning for this or that.

"I don't know,-"

"I'm counting fifteen hostiles. Wait. Thirty. No, forty. Marcus, get out now." Josh interrupted, urgency entirely evident in his tone.

"Shit!" Marcus muttered, grabbing his melee from his bag. Jesus, he couldn't see anything. All he could hear now was his own heartbeat and his blood pumping. He could handle this. He'd busted into FBI bases, taken out gang hideouts, and intercepted stolen data multiple times, all of which he'd gotten out of mostly unscathed. Hell, he'd been snatched before, and that time he'd almost been smashed in a car crusher. He could get out of this.

He assumed that everyone in the Hackerspace was crowded around Josh's PC at the moment, watching what they could while Marcus began to slowly descend the stairs, staying low to the ground. He reached back into his laptop bag and grabbed an Electro-Shock, chucking it down the next flight and detonating immediately after he heard it land. Subsequently, he heard strangled grunts and then the drop of a few bodies. By the sound of it, they were armed, too.

He jumped as the lights flickered back on, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if the door had opened up. The light was green. "Door's open. I'm running."

"Good. Get out as fast as you can." Josh replied as Marcus made a mad dash up the stairs, hearing a lot more footsteps somewhere down in the base. He clutched a bomb in the hand that held the stun gun. There were probably gonna be people outside, so he was gonna blow some shit up and run like hell. With a loosely formed plan in mind, he kicked the door open and chucked the bomb blindly, setting it off immediately and then blowing every gas tank and any electrical fuse in the area that he could possibly could, utilizing a mass hack that he rarely found the need for.

Marcus hadn't stopped sprinting and he wasn't about to now, not with the yelling and gunfire he could (barely) hear through the smoke now. He triggered a comms disruptor, adrenaline carrying him out the gate despite the growing pain in his leg. Had he just been shot? He had no idea. No time to check, either. Marcus bolted for the treeline across the road, hearing the heavy sounds of boots pounding against concrete as people started coming after him.

"Marcus!" Wrench all but shouted into the DedSec comm, and he realized that they'd probably been yelling for him for a while now. His ears were ringing from blowing the base to hell.

"What, man?" Marcus said hurriedly as he dove into the brush, turning briefly to take a quick count of his pursuers. He could see fifteen heading toward him now. He cussed quietly, shooting one in the neck with his stun gun from his covered position, moving again immediately after. A split second's hesitation would have gotten him shot at least fourteen times.

"Where the fuck are you, dude?" Wrench asked in return, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"I'm tryna get the hell outta here!" Marcus breathed a short sigh of relief as he found his motorcycle, hoisting it into an upright position and gunning it as soon as he was able. Everything was happening really quickly, but he was pretty damn sure he'd been shot now. Still no time to think about it. The adrenaline rush was mostly keeping the pain away, at least for the time being, as he shot off down the road.

"I think I'm in the clear," Marcus said as he came down from his hype, gritting his teeth as pain bloomed in his leg. He could feel the blood dripping.

"You okay?" Sitara asked, speaking over Wrench's audible sigh of relief.

"I'm good. Got shot, though," he said as he continued speeding down the long backroad.

"You got shot?" Wrench growled immediately.

"Get your ass back here, Marcus." Sitara said, and yeah, he was planning on it. Didn't reply though, because god _damn_ it hurt and he was just hoping blood loss wouldn't screw him over before he could get back to the Hackerspace. He'd been shot before, but most of the time he'd just been grazed— only once had a bullet ever imbedded itself inside him. That _sucked_ , and this wasn't the case, thank fuck. The bullet might have just clipped him, from what he could tell, but he already felt nauseous and damn, couldn't this bike go any faster?

"Marcus," Josh said, interrupting the slight haze that was beginning to form in his head. "There are three cars heading right for you. I'm getting eighteen hostiles, Prime_Eight and Tezca."

"What? C'mon.." he groaned, slowing down abruptly. "Alright, alright, thanks." Marcus sighed, biting back a hiss of pain. He glanced to his left, and ruled that out immediately. Even if he got down the cliff without dying, where the hell would he go? To his right was a hill, maybe too steep to take the bike up but not impossible until he tried. If he turned around, he was heading right back into the lion's den. And he obviously couldn't keep going forward.

So he veered right, praying to the dirt bike gods that he'd be able to make it up the damn slope. With a lot of difficulty, blood dripping from his leg, and no time to spare, Marcus drove up top and kept going.

"Where the fuck do I go?" he asked whoever could answer back at the Hackerspace.

"The cars are stopped. Someone in there's got access to the cameras. They know you're up there. You can try to get past if you go fast enough, or I can have Wrench pick you up if you can stay hidden for that long." Josh supplied, and Marcus was starting to see the drop that would put him back on the road. He had to make a decision quick. This place was a good thirty minutes away if Wrench were to speed the whole way, and there were only so many places to hide. And he doubted he'd be able to get past that much gunpower, so both options were out for now.

"I'll figure somethin' out," Marcus said before he stopped the bike and hopped off, cringing at the harsh sensation in his lower thigh that he was trying hard to ignore, as well as the developing headache. He moved toward the edge of the slope, forcing himself to focus. He could see three black cars stopped at different points on the road, and everybody in the vehicles except for the drivers had gotten out. He couldn't blow up the road, because it could cause a damn landslide. If he threw another Electro-Shock, he was giving away his exact location and he could only move so fast with blood gushing out of one of his legs.

"Fuck me sideways," he grumbled to himself, as the Tezcas and enemy hackers neared. He threw together another quick plan. Marcus hacked the first and second cars off the edge of the cliff, and used the third to try and hit some of the dudes. His vision was blurring slightly at this point, though he still managed to take out three of them. He never liked killing people, but he was doing what he needed to in order to get out of here in one piece. But now some of the remaining guys were climbing up and a portion of them remained on the road.

Marcus rushed back further into the trees, trying to stay as quiet as he could. He was getting a little dizzy.

"Transfer the data off my phone. If they get me, I don't want 'em looking at our shit. Just take me off the grid." Marcus muttered as he ducked behind a tree, taking a look at his leg for the first time He could make out an entry wound through all the blood, and it seemed that the bullet had gone all the way through, and he didn't know what miracle had prevented it from smashing into a bone, but it'd still tore up a good deal of the area around it. Marcus groaned and tipped his head back against the tree, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Marcus-" Sitara began, but he wasn't about to debate with them.

"Just do it! I'll wipe my laptop."

A moment of quiet.

"Okay. Just.. be careful." Sitara sighed, and he heard Wrench yelling in protest for a brief moment before all the sound dropped and his phone shut down. He quickly pulled out his laptop, entered a command, and within moments it was clearing itself completely. Marcus shoved the laptop back in his bag and grabbed his stun gun, head spinning with blood loss.

He turned his head to peer around the trunk, and saw five guys with guns. That meant that there were about four more somewhere else up here. He grabbed another shock bomb and chucked it, setting it off instantly after he heard it land. He peeked out again and saw five bodies on the ground.

Marcus moved toward them and grabbed a rifle from one guy before quickly retreating to the tree, and he could feel how much more blood was pushed out because of the movement. Fuck, this hurt. Between the pain and blood loss, all he could do was hope that he wouldn't go into shock or pass out anytime soon. He heard footsteps to his left and got ready to shoot, keeping the muzzle pointed up as he looked around the edge of the wide tree trunk again. Marcus fired as soon as the guy came into range, catching him a few times in the chest and turning away as the Tezca dropped with a grunt and a sickening thud. It was a different feeling than when they were just unconscious. It felt _wrong_ , but again, he was doing what he had to and he could dwell on it later. He heard some shouts after he'd fired, and then several people running toward him.

"Come out with your hands up!" Someone off to his far right barked, and Marcus almost rolled his eyes before realizing what that meant. They didn't want him dead. They wanted to fucking kidnap him. That wasn't something he could let happen. He peeked around the trunk and shot at someone he could see far back in the trees, and from the gush of blood that came out of their neck, he knew that was another one down.

That meant he had two more, at least until the guys down on the road decided to join the party. He knew that some of them would eventually, and if he could take out the two guys left up here, he could maybe shoot down the six left guarding the road.

It seemed unlikely even to him.

He was even more light-headed now and he was sweating and he was putting all of his weight on one leg, which was starting to give out a little. Marcus set the rifle down and decided that he needed to do something about the bleeding now. But evidently, he was too late, because the edges of his vision were starting to go dark and he felt cold, but he was still sweating and he swallowed thickly, sliding down to the ground. He could hardly register what was happening now.

And it turned out that it didn't matter, because then the world plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so long tbh  
> and if some of it doesn't make sense i don't have anyone to beta read


	3. guns blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's another hole in the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat that was quick.  
> short chapter though my bad

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Wrench demanded, angry slashes lit up on his visor as he looked at Sitara. Now they didn't have any way to contact Marcus.

"Because he was right, Wrench." She replied firmly, gaze cast somewhere downward. "Marcus can take care of himself."

"Well how're we supposed to know if he's okay?" He snapped in return, throwing his arms up to emphasize his point.

"We cut his phone, not the cameras. We'll see if they get him, and if they don't, he'll be back soon." Sitara replied with a little less patience, looking over Josh's shoulder to continue watching the camera feed.

"He got _shot,_  Sitara!-"

"Wait, shut up and watch." She said tersely, and Wrench scowled under the mask but he was quick to join her and Josh in front of the monitors. The display screen on his mask defaulted back to X's as a short burst of gunfire rang out. Wrench gripped the back of Josh's chair tightly, staring intently at the screen.

Did Marcus just get shot? It was a possibility, but maybe he'd gotten a gun and that was him firing. He clung to that second option tightly.

The audio was shitty, but he could hear indistinct shouting. So maybe it wasn't Marcus that'd been shot.

A single gunshot.

That had to be Marcus. Had to be.

He glanced over at the second monitor as some of the guys on the road headed for the slope. Shit. Shit shit shit.

A few minutes of silence ticked by.

"What's happening? Why'd it get quiet?" Wrench asked impatiently, getting antsy at this point.

"We're watching the same thing you are." Sitara replied, eyes never leaving the screen. Josh stayed quiet.

More time passed. Could've been seconds or it could've been minutes or hours— Wrench didn't know.

And then some commotion at the edge of the woods got his attention immediately, and his visor went blank. They were dragging Marcus out of the treeline, and he wasn't _moving._ The footage was grainy, but he could see blood. They had Marcus.

They had  _Marcus._

Sudden fury roared through his body and he turned and slammed a fist into the nearest wall, not paying any mind to the explosion of pain in his knuckles as his hand went through the wall.

"FUCK!" He yelled, yanking his arm away with the angry slashes back on his mask. "Those fucking-! They fucking grabbed him!" Wrench said as he paced forward, and then back again.

Josh was still looking at the screen but his shoulders were tensed. Sitara looked slightly pale.

"Wrench-"

"No! Those little shits fucking kidnapped him! I'm gonna kick their goddamn asses!" He snapped decidedly, having made up his mind as he turned and stormed toward his bench. The fucking  _nerve-_

"Wrench, _don't._  Look, they don't know who he is. They just think he's some DedSec follower, okay? If you go in there guns blazing, they'll know how important he is and then there's no chance they let him go." Sitara reasoned with him hastily, right on his heels.

"Well-! We have to fucking do _something!_ They have Marcus! Isn't that-"

"Marcus is a smart kid, he'll figure it out." T-Bone cut in, and when the _hell_  did he get here?

"Where the hell have you been?!" Wrench snapped exasperatedly.

"He's gotten snatched before, and he got out just fine. Wait it out, do what we can. Leave it at that." Ray said as he headed for his spot, ignoring Wrench's question.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Wrench said, looking to Sitara desperately. There was no way she would listen to Ray.

"He's right, Wrench," she sighed, arms folded. He knew she hated saying that. Marcus was the only one who really trusted Ray. Just before he was about to argue again, Sitara spoke first. "Listen, we'll only make it worse if we do something big, okay? We all want Marcus back too. Just– this is the best way to get him back safe."

He knew she had a point. His visor went blank for a moment and he looked at the ground. His mask flashed back to X's as he slowly cooled down. "Fine. But we're gonna do _something,_  alright? I'm not just sitting around and waiting." Wrench said before turning and heading for the stairs, his fist throbbing. He hardly cared. He'd punch a hole through every wall in the fucking world for Marcus.

He left the Hackerspace fuming but resigned, and just hoping that Marcus was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry if my notes are weird. idk what's wrong with them ??


	4. we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is forced to make an unexpected ally in order to escape the Tezcas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is very messy, so I apologize! I don’t have a beta, unfortunately :( I’m very sorry it took so long for how short and undetailed it is.

When Marcus woke up with a sharp gasp and a throbbing pain in his leg, he noticed a few things in rapid succession. One, he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Two, his thigh was wrapped tightly (and rather crudely) with a gauze of some sort. Three, he was fucked. And the icing on the cake: all of his stuff was gone. He didn't know why those two had been in that order.

After a few moments of blinking and looking around, he became slightly more aware of his situation. He was in a chair, there was a table in front of him, and he was cuffed to both. An empty seat sat across from him. The whole thing had a real shitty FBI movie feel to it. It was a decently sized room, with white walls and white tile. It gave off a hospital-like vibe, in the sense of the offsettingly sterile thing. He caught sight of the big two-way mirror on the wall and nearly snorted; this really was an FBI movie, huh? Marcus pulled on the chains around his wrists, checking if he'd be able to get out of them. He'd certainly gotten out of cuffs before. It was a skill that had allowed him to evade a jail cell on two seperate occasions, and out of a gang holding cell on three.

But before he had the chance to do anything, his attention was pulled by the opening of the singular door in the room. In walked a professional looking Hispanic woman, flanked by two goons with guns. Marcus was entirely unimpressed.

The woman had high cheekbones, neatly brushed hair that fell past her shoulders and piercing brown eyes that seemed judgy. She was pretty freakin’ small, too, and she stopped a few paces in front of the metal table, the top of which reached a little ways up her ribcage. It didn't make her any less intimidating, though Marcus was really only scared of sitting through another interrogation. They were usually long and boring. But she just stared at Marcus, silent and unmoving. Long enough to make him really freaking uncomfortable.

"So, uh.. you gonna question me or somethin'? That's usually how this kinda thing goes down." Marcus said eventually, having not looked away at all. It might've been a staredown or something, and he wasn't backing off.

She sighed sharply, like his words burdened her deeply, then taking a seat and setting a file folder on the table in front of her. A tablet followed. Marcus glanced down at the screen and saw some pictures. One was of someone that appeared to be him, but he had his bandana over his face and his glasses were tinted. It looked like the picture was taken on a cellphone, and it was blurred because Marcus was running and it looked like the photographer was too. The others were of similar quality. He looked back up at the lady with raised brows.

"This supposed to mean somethin' to me?"

"These,” she set a well-manicured finger on the edge of the tablet. “are the only images of you that we could find through any publicly accessed Internet source." She informed him, her voice sharp and lined with an accent that Marcus could only guess at. He wasn't that good at that stuff, but he could probably hazard a guess that wasn't painfully inaccurate.

"Okay?" He said in a tone that was asking for some kind of elaboration. That was the way it should've been; his whole ctOs record had been wiped clean. Actually, they shouldn't have been able to find _any_ images of him, but these obviously seemed to be taken by civilians.

"This is your profile." She opened the file folder. Marcus was met with a mostly blank page and a blurry image of him in which his face wasn't even entirely visible. There were a few fields at the top, like name, age, base of operations, shit like that. The only one filled out was his age, which was estimated as mid twenties to thirties. He was only twenty-four! The less anybody knew the better, though.

"..Cool," he said after a long silence, tapping his fingers against the table. That was also how it should've been. He kept his identity on the down low.

She barely seemed to have heard his remark, breezing onward. "You see, the problem that hackers like Aiden Pearce have is that when they are taken into custody, their identity is immediately known. Their enemies know who they're looking for. We don't know who you are. However, we do know that you are with DedSec, and that the rest of your identity is sure to follow."

"Hold up, I ain't with DedSec." Marcus said with raised eyebrows, meeting her analytical gaze without hesitation. He was going to try to disassociate with DedSec as much as he could and for as long as he could; it would be better for his friends that way. "I'm not really into pretending to save the world." Marcus told her with the shake of his head and a near-scoff. He'd heard similar lines from many different speakers; people on the street, Lenni, Tezcas, Bratva.. practically any opposing force of DedSec that Marcus had ever talked to. People that were telling him he was fighting for the losing side, chasing after a world that could never exist by playing with his smartphone. He'd always more or less just brushed it off, but it still felt kind of wrong coming out of his mouth.

"You just happen to go after the exact targets that DedSec does, is that it?" She replied, smiling a tiny smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I target the corporate assholes that charged me with a felony I didn't commit basically just 'cause I'm black and I can work a computer. I use DedSec’s work as a stepping stool." He shot back with raised brows, looking nonplussed as he lied by telling part of the truth. It was an interesting tactic.

"I see. You want revenge on nameless people that belong to a faceless company?"

"Not revenge. Justice. Nothin’ more, nothin’ less. I'm not in it for this 'save the people' bullshit. I'm staying in my league." Marcus shook his head with a loose shrug. He wanted to look at the cameras and just see if his friends had cracked into the security (they probably had), but if these people didn't know anyone was in their system, Marcus wasn't about to give it away.

She stared at him hard, and he held her gaze without wavering. "I don't believe you," she finally said, giving him another expressionless smile. He returned a sigh, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what to tell you, then, Miss. There’s nothin’ more to it.” Marcus shrugged, drumming his fingers against the cool metal table.

"I know somebody who may disagree with that. However; our guest hasn’t arrived yet, so in the meantime, let’s see if we can refresh your memory, hm?”

* * *

Marcus picked his head up as it lolled to the side, shaking himself a little like a dog does after getting wet, but in order to focus. There was blood— _his_ blood—splattered on the ground, and his nose was pushing out more of it with each throb of pain. The two dudes that’d flanked the boss lady had roughed him up a little, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d had much worse.

One of the guys had a few rings, though, leaving some cuts along his cheekbone in addition to other nicks and bruises. He wasn’t looking too too bad, though.

“Well, c’mon guys, can’t you play nice with the other kids?” Marcus quipped, sniffing some blood back up into his nose. Gross. Pain thrummed hot in his face, the area around his nose wet and sticky with blood that was starting to cake on.

“You’re a stubborn one, it seems. But don’t worry, we’ll get what we want out of you one way or another.” The boss lady smiled again, and Marcus finally realized what she reminded him of; a shark. She had that cold, dead look in her eyes and he wouldn’t be surprised if she was hiding rows of sharp teeth in her mouth.

“I doubt it, lady.” Marcus raised a brow, turning his head to wipe his bloodied nose on his shoulder.

She gave another world-weary sigh, shaking her head at him disapprovingly. “At any rate, you must be tired, mustn’t you? You can have a nap while we wait on our friend.” She then gestured to one of her lackeys, who reached to put his hand on the back of Marcus’s head.

Ah, shit. “Hey, now hold up just a sec-“ and then his face was slammed down into the metal and once again, everything was dark.

For the second time that day Marcus woke from unconsciousness in the interrogation room, this time with a groan croaking from his throat. He blinked blearily, head pounding and eyes unfocused as he registered voices from across the room as well as the door opening. Someone dressed in a white suit entering. _Oh, what the fu-_

“Oh, my good pal what’s-your-face! Gotta say, kid, you’re not looking your best.” Jordi Chin boomed, his voice rattling around Marcus’s still foggy head. Once he could see, think, and hear clearly, he processed what just happened. His jaw dropped.

“What the— _Jordi?!_ ” Marcus said once he gathered his wits, eyebrows raised in incredulous disbelief. Why was this guy here? Marcus had hoped, really and truly hoped, that they would never cross paths again. He certainly hadn’t changed much since their last encounter, though. Same tailored suit, expensive looking dress shirt underneath, perfectly cleaned shoes. Definitely the same smugness radiating from him like nuclear energy. He was even wearing a thin gold chain around his neck, like he had been the last time. Marcus hardly recalled that last detail from their first encounter, but it just added a finishing touch to his rich asshole look.

Jordi turned and made a “shoo” gesture at the Tezcas, who hesitated a moment before turning and exiting. The door closed with a click. The walking moneybag sauntered up to the table, raising a hand as if to adjust his collar but instead making a subtle gesture to the camera on the wall behind Marcus. He waited for a couple seconds, then started a sentence just before the silence got awkward. Then he cut it off abruptly as he seemed to look at the camera again and notice something. Damn, he was even weirder than Marcus remembered.

“The Tezcas are a bunch of bitches,” Jordi announced finally, and Marcus stared at him. After looking around for a second, Chin nodded his approval before redirecting his gaze toward Marcus. “Alright, looks like your buddies got the fuckin’ idea and cut the cameras. So they can do something useful after all, huh? Well anyway, let’s get down to business, kid.”

Marcus realized what Jordi had just done, and next he was filled with a small comfort knowing his friends were here with him, sort of. “I got no goddamn clue what you’re talking about, or what just happened, so you better explain quick before those fools get their shit back online.” Marcus shot back, taking his own glance around the space and lingering on the mirror.

“You still got some spunk, don’t you? I like that. Okay, okay, cut to the chase, right. So if I wanted to, I could tell these idiots exaclty who you are and what you do.”

“So’s that mean you don’t want to?”

“Way to take the cue, pal. Now, I don’t want to tell them anything if I can help it. They don’t have a lot to offer me, and like I said, total bitches. But the thing is, I’m gonna have to if you won’t cooperate, capiche?” Jordi explained, his tone as conceited as ever as he peered down at Marcus. The hacker didn’t answer, so Jordi breezed on, “That was where you were supposed to ask what I wanted. You’re not so good with cues after all, then.”

“Just tell me what you want, man.”

“Good job. I want you to do another favor for me, buddy. You remember how fun it was the last time, don't you? Of course, I mean after the part where you shot me in the ass.” Jordi added, wasting time with his senseless bravado.

“And the part where you framed me for homicide,” he deadpanned, moving on quickly after. “What the favor?” Marcus asked skeptically, raising a brow. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

“Oh, that’s the fun part. You won’t know ‘til you get there. Do we have a deal?” Jordi questioned, holding a hand out for Marcus to shake.

“Come the fuck on, dude-“

“Of course, I could always just leave you in here to rot. I don’t care how hard your friends try, if they come for you, the Tezcas will have your head on a stick before your little posse is even through the front door.” The older man shrugged nonchalantly, shifting his stance and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. He knew that he had Marcus hook, line and sinker—the hacker simply had no choice but to agree.

“You know what? Fuck it,” Marcus sighed, raising his arm up as much as he could from where it was cuffed to the table to shake Jordi’s hand.

This was a bad idea. Horrible, actually. But he’d made a deal with the devil and there was no turning back now.

* * *

 

“What did we just do?” Wrench fretted, having fought Sitara on the decision to follow that guy’s indication for them to take the cameras offline. Which left them with no eyes or ears into the interrogation room until the Tezcas got their stuff back up.

“I think that’s the guy that practically took M hostage a couple months ago, isn’t it?” Sitara said, continuing to look at the blank screen before turning her gaze to Wrench and then Josh respectively.

“Jordi Chin,” Josh filled in, having pulled up the man’s profile on his third monitor. “He’s a Fixer; basically someone you hire to help you commit and cover up crimes. ...I’m pretty sure he worked with Aiden Pearce.”

“He’s also screwed Marcus over pretty goddamn bad once already. Why are we letting him do this?” Wrench scowled, his posture still tense.

“Because there’s not much we can do and he may be Marcus’s only chance.” Sitara replied, an almost grave edge to her voice. Wrench shook his head and dropped down into a chair wearily, hating how that sounded.

In fact, he’d hated watching every moment of Marcus’s capture, all the way from the showdown by the road to the interrogation within the base. When they’d started hitting him, though, Wrench couldn’t take it. He couldn’t watch. He’d hurried off to his bench to try and distract himself. This one hurt. This hit so close to home. The Tezcas has already taken Horatio from them.

They couldn’t let those fuckers take Marcus, too. So if that meant essentially watching part-time murderer and full-time shithead Jordi Chin take their friend’s life into his own hands, so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! if you can, please take the time to leave a comment and give me your feedback, it’s always appreciated! also sorry lol, I don’t know how to write Jordi. I haven’t played a watch dogs game in months

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry this is short !! found an ok opportunity for a cliffhanger and snatched it


End file.
